bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kdma3950
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Nice Code Software page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Taizou (talk) 07:05, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi I'm guessing you're the same person that has been making a few anonymous edits from the 109.78.xx.xx and 109.77.xx.xx IP ranges recently - could I just make a few suggestions: * Most importantly: Please don't remove existing useful information (unless you know for sure it's wrong) or links. Otherwise someone else (ie me or KingPepe) has to come along and put it all back in, and we shouldn't have to spend our time cleaning up after stuff like this. for example: ** in this edit to the Jungletac page: http://bootleggames.wikia.com/wiki/JungleTac?diff=18172&oldid=16058 you edited the entry for Wison but you removed the links to Gamtec and Wisdom Boy (and I shouldn't need to explain why links are useful). ** in this edit http://bootleggames.wikia.com/wiki/Nice_Code_Software?diff=18192&oldid=18189 you removed the info about the Mickey Mouse/Pikachu version of Twin Cards for no apparent reason ** there are more, these are just a couple of examples. * Please capitalise game and company names. * Please make sure information you add is actually accurate and appropriate. For example don't assume something is a hack or a clone just because it looks similar. Thanks. Taizou (talk) 00:37, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Pokemon Sapphire article Ok this article: http://bootleggames.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_sapphire_%28heggendianzhi%29 ...this is the poorest excuse for an article I've seen. Is this some kind of joke to you? Let me make some things clear here: *There's a help page on the front page that you can see. Need it again? Here's the help page. It has sections (the sections are under "Pages") detailing how to make an article correctly. READ THEM. *In the English language, we have something known as proper nouns. Proper nouns refer to a specific noun (person, place, object, idea) and every word in that proper noun needs the first letter capitialized."Pokemon Sapphire" is a proper noun since it refers to a specific game and thus, should be written like that and not "Pokemon sapphire". This also applies to companies as well; publishers and developers. I've noticed this on every edit you make and it would be one thing if it was a minor spelling mistake in like one edit but no, this is on every, single edit you do. THE MEMBERS ON THIS WIKI SHOULD NOT BE CONSTANTLY CLEANING UP YOUR LANGUAGE MISTAKES. *'FALSE INFO IS UNACCEPTABLE', what's false in your article? **"Pokemon sapphire is a port of pokemon sapphire for the gba based on kou dai bao shi: yin for the nes." - The engine for both games are completely different. Just because they're both two ports of the same game doesn't mean they're related. *The overview (which is somehow the description) is crap. When it comes to articles on ports of games, the overview should serve as more of a comparison between the port and the original. You should assume the reader has knowledge of the original games; there's no need to list every detail you could do in the game In fact, the overview sounds like it was written only about the original game itself and not the port. *I'm glad there's acknowledgement of the Pokemon Ruby version but there's nothing in the article mentioning about the game. Now, I'll let you off with a warning: I want to see some improvement in not only your articles but your edits as well. If you need help with something ask me (although given what your focus is, I'm not sure how much I can help info-wise but I can help with reviewing your article) or Taizou. You can also sign up on PGC Forums and ask in the wiki forum as well. If I fail to see you improve, a temporary ban might be in order. KingPepe2010 (talk) 20:04, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Links Please don't ever remove useful links from pages (eg the undumped games page.. especially the undumped games page) when they're the only existing source of documentation about something.. If the link is dead, replace it with an Internet Archive link. Or just mark it as (dead link) and someone else can come along and do that. Either way links are important and you really shouldn't remove them unless they're spam or genuinely don't contain anything useful. Taizou (talk) 21:13, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Final Warning From your edits, I see you haven't improved. AT ALL. First off, you're still not capitalizing your shit. BootlegGames Wiki is meant to be a wiki actually documenting something, not a screw around wiki. Because of this, we actually want to look professional. It's fine making a grammar mistake here and there but here's the problem: YOU ARE REFUSING TO IMPROVE YOUR CONSTANT CAPITALIZATION MISTAKES. PROPER NOUNS USE CAPITAL LETTERS AT THE BEGINNING OF EACH WORD. 2nd off, you're still putting up info that has no proof. How do you know GBC Street Heroes came after SNK vs Capcom? You sure it wasn't the other way around? If I don't see you improve, you will get a permanent ban. This is the last warning and I've had it. KingPepe2010 (talk) 14:40, March 6, 2015 (UTC)